


Perception

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could something that was supposed to be so simple get so complicated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published November 2005 in _2 Ocean View_. First posted April 2007.

_Illustration by Montana._

After debriefing Elizabeth on their failed mission to Dagan, the team headed to their quarters for much needed showers and some downtime. John Sheppard luxuriated in the clean, hot water pounding down on him, working the tension out of his body, but he couldn’t relax. He kept flashing on McKay’s face when he realized that Allina was turning against them and that they’d lost the ZPM because of what he’d told her.

Finally John turned the shower off and briskly toweled dry. He ran his fingers through his hair to untangle it and otherwise left it alone as he pulled on a pair of faded jeans and soft, black t-shirt before stepping barefoot into a pair of sneakers. He hesitated for a moment before walking out of his room and heading for McKay’s.

Hearing the chime that meant someone was at his door, Rodney sighed and ran a hand through his hair before going to answer it. Seeing John in the corridor, he sighed. "So, is this where I hear the lecture about how my big mouth cost us the ZPM that might have saved the city?"

John shook his head. "Do you always expect the worst, McKay? I thought maybe you could use a friend to talk to after getting fucked over by someone you thought actually liked you. And seeing Kolya again," he added after a slight hesitation.

"If you expect the worst, it makes you less likely to be disappointed," Rodney shrugged. "But come on in; I’m sure you must not have liked seeing him any more than I did."

"No," John said, stepping in so the door could slide shut behind him, "he’s not on my list of favorite people. But you and Elizabeth were the ones actually stuck with the sociopathic bastard. Today can’t have been easy."

Rodney gave a choked laugh. "Let’s just say I’m not going to be sending him any Christmas cards in the near future." He motioned toward the coffee maker. "Want some? It’s not real, but it’s the closest I’ve found."

"Sure, thanks." John sat down on the edge of the bed, watching him. "You did good, you know."

"I can’t believe you took the test and didn’t join Mensa."

"I can’t believe you’re obsessing on that." John laughed. "I took the test because I wanted to see if I could pass it, not because I wanted to join the club. What would be the point of it?"

"What’s the point of taking the test if you don’t want to join?" Rodney shot back, pouring John a mug of coffee and handing it over, then refilling his own to sit next to him.

"To see if I could pass it, of course." John shrugged. "I wanted to know how well I could do."

"Isn’t that like taking your flight test and then never wanting to pilot a craft?"

"Hell no! Flying is a challenge every time you take the stick. No two flights are the same, and it’s pure freedom to fly. But joining Mensa, once you’ve passed the test, what challenge does it offer? It just is. Boring."

"It is not! There’s the challenge of pitting your mind against people who can at least come close to understanding your reasoning." Rodney smirked. "They train monkeys to fly; how challenging can it be?"

"Pitting your mind against them to do what?" John shook his head as he sipped the coffee. "I like actual challenges."

Rodney shrugged. "Strategy games, debate—honestly, most aren’t worth the attempt, but a few make a game of it."

"Sounds pretty dull to me. I like challenges that get the adrenalin flowing."

"Mental challenges can get the adrenalin flowing!" Rodney protested. "Tell me you didn’t feel it when you were doing that puzzle."

"I think that might have had something to do with the crazy man with the gun who was threatening to kill us!"

"Maybe some of it, but not all of it. You’ve never felt a thrill by discovering something that you’ve come up with that no one else could? That no one else would even dream about?"

"Sure, but that happens rarely, and I can get that same rush every time I pilot a jet or chopper or jumper."

Rodney sipped his coffee and shrugged. "Different strokes, I suppose."

"So you never get a thrill from anything physical?"

"I never said that; as a matter of fact, I prefer physical to mechanical."

John nearly choked on his coffee at the image that brought to mind, and he had to cough before he could speak again. "So what physical thrills do you seek?"

Rodney sighed. "Trust you to bring everything back to sex, Major."

" _I_ didn’t mention sex, Rodney. I’ll admit it may have crossed my mind," he added when he saw Rodney’s expression, "but I didn’t mention it. Why would I think sex would be one of your thrills?"

"I’m not a eunuch!"

"Never said you were." John finished his coffee and set the cup on the floor.

"Then why would you think I didn’t like sex? I like sex as much as any man."

John shrugged. "When I think of you, I think of science not sex."

Rodney scowled as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "As opposed to what the whole galaxy thinks when they see you."

"I can’t be held responsible for what people think. It’s not like I’m sleeping my way through the galaxy."

"Hmm, like I said, people can’t help but think about sex when they look at you."

John eyed him. "You think of sex when you look at me?"

"I never said that!"

"Sure sounded like it."

"Like your ego needs more feeding."

John gaped at him. "You have the nerve to talk about anyone else’s ego?"

"It’s not ego when it’s the truth, Major, and my talking about my intellect is just that."

"Not to mention a great way to keep people at a distance."

"And your superficial ‘charm ‘em and leave ‘em’ doesn’t do the same thing?"

John turned sideways, kicking off his shoes and folding his bare feet under him as he sat cross-legged on the bed, facing Rodney. He eyed with scientist with growing interest. "Not many people realize that."

"Well, not many people are me, are they?" Rodney pulled up his chair next to the bed, scowling at the way John had taken it over. "Honestly, Major, it couldn’t be more transparent."

"Likewise." John turned again so that he was facing Rodney, a little disappointed that he’d moved off the bed.

"Oh yes, the hordes are just banging on my door," Rodney snorted, stretching out his legs on the bed.

"I meant the distancing technique, but I could name half a dozen who’d be in here in a second if you stopped insulting them for thirty seconds."

"Name them."

"Well, there’s that little Japanese scientist who works in your lab—I think her name’s Miko—Grant over in zoology, that linguist Mercer; I’m pretty sure Beckett and Zelenka would both be interested..."

Rodney chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and finished his coffee, then set the mug aside. "That’s only five."

"Bates would probably be happy to take you to bed if only to shut you up for a few minutes!"

"And what about you?"

"Me?" John leaned back on his hand and gave Rodney a slow once over.

"You tell me to shut up enough; would you take me to bed to get me to do it?"

"No, but I might do to see if I could make you nonverbal."

"And, what?" Rodney asked, sounding amused. "I should lie there gratefully, thanking the heavens that John Sheppard has bestowed his many talents of seduction on me?"

"If you’re just lying there, I’m doing something wrong," John chuckled. "I prefer full participation in bed."

"That’s wonderful to know."

"So why exactly are we discussing my sexual habits?"

Rodney shrugged. "You brought up sex; I just turned the tables."

"Ah. For a moment there, I thought you were making an offer."

"The two of us in a relationship, Major? That’s a recipe for disaster."

"No arguments here, but who said anything about a relationship? We were talking about sex."

"Sex, with no relationship? Keep talking, Major; I’m listening."

John eyed him. "Why not? What I’ve already said could get me thrown out of the military, so why stop now?" He unfolded himself from the bed and leaned forward to kiss Rodney.

Rodney reached up, closing his fingers in John’s shirt, the black fabric warm against his skin. He tugged, pulling John closer, licking his way into his mouth and sighing at his flavor.

After long moments, John drew back and grinned, licking his lips. "So I assume you wouldn’t be opposed to the idea?"

"We’ll just call this don’t ask, don’t tell, don’t worry," Rodney answered, smiling slowly as he straightened up in his seat and stood. "As long as we’ll still be friends. I don’t want to fuck that up; I have few enough as it is."

"That’s why they call it fuck buddies." John grinned, stepping back to sit on the edge of the bed with his legs spread, prominently displaying his erection.

Rodney paused, breathing heavily as he scanned the length of John’s body, nodding to himself. "Fuck buddies, that works for me." He grinned and stepped forward between John’s legs, tilting John’s head back so that they could kiss again.

"Oh good," John breathed against Rodney’s lips before parting his own in invitation. He caught Rodney around the waist and drew him down while rolling so that they ended up stretched out on the bed, on their sides, still kissing.

Rodney groaned, wrapping his free arm around John’s back and pulling him closer so that they were plastered against each other, their groins rocking together as the kiss traded dominance.

"Oh fuck yeah," John groaned, raising one leg to hook it over Rodney’s hip, drawing them even closer together. "Top or bottom?"

"Don’t care, both are good," Rodney gasped, sliding his hand under John’s shirt, his fingers tightening on the tense muscles.

"God yeah. But it’s been a while since I’ve done this, so you top first." It had been a long time since John had been fucked, and he suddenly realized he was hungry for it. He arched into Rodney, his own hands pushing the blue shirt up to expose the peaked nipples that drew his mouth.

"John!" Rodney shuddered and rolled them over so that he was on top of John, barely managing to get a hand and his knees under him to keep from smothering the other man. "Oh yeah, that sounds so good."

"It’ll feel even better." John rocked up against him and dropped back, gasping at the brief contact of cock on cock.

Rodney’s growl was one of agreement and he pushed back so that he could drag his shirt over his head, tossing it aside before doing the same to John’s. He dropped back down, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, the barrier of their pants an erotic tease.

"I’m glad I decided to come by tonight," John chuckled breathlessly, his hands moving over Rodney’s back, testing the muscles and lightly scratching his spine.

"I’m glad we had that talk," Rodney murmured, rocking back to begin to work John’s jeans off, dragging his boxers along with them and freeing his erection.

"Me too." John thrust into Rodney’s hand, groaning with the pleasure of it, and slid his own down Rodney’s back to cup his ass under his pants. Rodney squirmed, arching back against the pressure and closed his fingers around John’s cock, stroking him and rubbing his thumb over his slit, smearing his precome over his skin.

Desperately needing to touch Rodney, John reached between them to fumble with his pants, his fingers uncoordinated as Rodney continued to touch him. "Damn it," he groaned in frustration, "get these off!" Chuckling, Rodney rolled to the side and pushed off the offending pants, then was immediately back on top of John, grinding their bodies together. "Much better," John rasped. He clutched Rodney’s ass to pull him down harder as he thrust upward, groaning with the pleasure of the contact.

"Shit! Give me a second..." Rodney pulled back again and fumbled under the bed for a bottle of lotion. "There, that’s better."

"Yeah, we’re going to need that." John grinned up at him, that purely happy, mischievous grin that he’d worn when they were experimenting with the personal shield.

"Definitely." Rodney smirked as he squirted some onto John’s chest.

John yelped and jumped, giving Rodney a dirty look. "That was cold, you sadistic bastard."

"Better cold on your chest than in your ass." Rodney dragged a finger through the lotion and shifted back between John’s legs to trail the slick finger over his balls and down between his cheeks, pressing against the tight hole. Whatever John had been about to reply was lost in the gasp as Rodney fingered him, and he thrust upward, trying to force Rodney inside. Rodney hissed out a breath as John’s move caused his finger to slide in deeper, the tight heat surrounding his digit and causing him to crave the same sensation around his cock.

"Oh yeah, that’s good." John’s chest heaved with his panting breaths, and his hazel eyes were dark with lust as he stared up at Rodney.

"Pull your legs back." Rodney’s voice was a low rasp as he helped John open himself then pressed two fingers inside him, his free hand stroking over John’s erection, playing with him.

"Oh Jesus fuck!" John’s eyes shut as a surge of pleasure rippled through him when Rodney hit just the right spot, and the sudden lack of sight only amplified the sensations.

"In a minute," Rodney chuckled, rubbing his fingers over John’s prostate and licking his lips as he watched the other man writhe on the bed.

"God," John groaned, his hips thrusting uncontrollably as Rodney played him expertly, much better at this than he’d ever dared dream.

"Don’t believe in him." Rodney pulled his fingers free and slathered lotion over his erection. "But calling me that is good." He bent to kiss John as he set himself against his ass and slowly pressed in, panting as the grasping heat surrounded him.

"Oh Jesus, Rodney!" The words were muffled against Rodney’s lips, and John opened to him, letting him into his mouth and body simultaneously. He groaned at the pleasurable burning, quickly turning to pure pleasure as Rodney thrust inside him.

Rodney nodded, his tongue sliding against John’s before he pulled back, staring down into John’s face as he started thrusting, drugged by the pleasure he saw in the other man’s eyes.

"So good." John inched his legs up higher around Rodney’s waist, opening himself a little more to allow Rodney to slide a fraction deeper inside him, and he clenched his muscles, tightening around the shaft filling him. Rodney nodded tightly as he thrust harder, gripping John’s cock and stroking him in time with their movements. John cried out sharply and came, far sooner than he wanted but unable to hold out. Rodney groaned and bucked forward, slamming into John’s ass, riding out the contractions before he came as well, gasping out his pleasure and staring down at John, on some level still not believing this was happening.

John relaxed under Rodney’s weight, arms and legs still loosely wrapped around him, and smiled with the contentment of utter satiation. "Remind me to laugh the next time Elizabeth suggests team-building activities," he said lazily, not bothering to open his eyes yet.

"And then offer suggestions when she asks you what you’re laughing at?" Rodney asked, rolling to his side to take the stress off of John’s legs.

"Okay, that might be a bad idea." John stretched and turned to his side so that he was facing Rodney, finally opening his eyes to smile at the scientist. "But I still like our idea better."

"No arguments here, I haven’t felt this relaxed in months."

"Oh good, ‘cause I’d still like to get a turn too once we’re feeling up to it."

"You really do have the libido of a teenager, don’t you?"

"I didn’t say right this second."

Rodney chuckled. "I just wanted to be certain."

"Don’t worry, next round you can just lie back and let me do the work."

"Work?"

John grinned. "Okay, it’s fun too. How ‘bout I’ll be the one to expend energy and sweat?"

Rodney smirked. "You are supposed to be the brawn, so that’s fitting."

"If you can sing, I’m going to start calling you Helva."

"I see no winged helmet on my head."

"Winged... Oh." John laughed. "Not quite what I meant, but never mind. You’re never quite what I expect. I like that."

"I could say the same of you, you know."

"Who me? Naw, what you see is what you get."

"Major, if you think I believe that for even one minute, your IQ is lower than Sgt. Bates’."

John laughed. "Most people believe it, you know."

Rodney’s expression was one of pure disdain. "If you haven’t noticed, Major, I’m not ‘most people’."

"Oh, I’ve noticed all right." John rolled to his back and crossed his arms behind his head, grinning up at the ceiling.

"Hrmmm, I’m trying to decide if that’s a compliment or a complaint."

"Both," John admitted, turning his head so he was grinning directly at Rodney. "But more often a compliment. And I think fucking you is a lot more fun than strangling you would be."

Rodney gave in and laughed as he smacked John’s stomach. "I’d rather have that as well, plus there’s the fact that you’d have to explain to Carson and Elizabeth how I died."

"Which would be bad. This is definitely better." John stretched lazily. "And a hell of a lot more fun than most hobbies I can think of."

"Sex with no emotional repercussions, I like this." Rodney eyed the long, lean lines of John’s body and ran his hand down John’s chest.

"It’s pretty much perfect," John agreed, arching under Rodney’s hand, his whole body seemingly attuned to the scientist’s touch.

"Other than the whole Wraith armada that’s going to be here in two weeks," Rodney sighed.

John tensed. "Yeah, other than that. But being able to forget for a few minutes is good."

Rodney rolled to his back as well and yelped as he almost fell off the side of the bed. John’s hand shot out to catch him and pull him closer. "I don’t bite you know, at least not _after_ sex, so you don’t need to get so far away."

"I was stretching, Major," Rodney sighed, before squirming to get comfortable in his new position, which was half on top of John. "And I didn’t realize this sex with no complications could involve cuddling."

John shrugged. "I like touching."

"I’m not complaining," Rodney said quickly as he settled closer. "Touching is good."

"Very good," John agreed, lazily tracing patterns on Rodney’s bare back.

"Though keep that up and I’m going to fall asleep before you get around to having your turn."

"There’s nothing wrong with a nap before round two," John said easily. "Unless you’re kicking me out?"

"I’m not the one who has to worry about archaic military policies," Rodney reminded him. "If it doesn’t bother you, it doesn’t bother me."

John shrugged. "We’re a bazillion miles from the nearest UCMJ court. What are they going to do, take away my dessert?"

"Hmm, good point." Rodney shifted around a bit more and ended up with an arm and leg draped over John’s body. "So nap now, and you can fuck me when we wake up."

~*~

Disoriented for a moment when he woke, John quickly remembered where he was and why, not that it was difficult when he opened his eyes to find Rodney’s face only inches away as the scientist used his shoulder for a pillow. Smiling, he shifted slightly until he could kiss Rodney.

"Hmm, wha?" Rodney woke with a start, blinking and half sitting up before memory rushed in. "Major." He smiled slightly as he spoke.

"Under the circumstances, I think you can call me John," he chuckled. He took advantage of Rodney’s momentary befuddlement to press closer, stealing another kiss and deepening it as he rolled over on top of the scientist.

"That’s just so sweet of you, Major," Rodney snorted even as he tightened his arms around John’s back and his legs around John’s hips.

"Okay, I can live with it if you get off on calling me by my rank in bed," John chuckled, rocking against him as they both hardened.

"It reminds me of your lowly grunt status." As Rodney spoke, he nipped at the underside of John’s jaw.

"Last I checked I was an officer," John gasped, thrusting hard as Rodney bit at him. "Oh God, do that again."

Rodney smirked and twisted his head to the other side, biting a bit harder at the other side of John’s throat, grinding up against him as he did so, his cock hardening as they moved.

"Oh fuck that’s good." John reached for the lotion on the nightstand, fumbling and almost dropping it before he managed to get it to the bed. "I need to fuck you."

"Well, we did say it was your turn after we napped..." Rodney let go and relaxed back against the mattress, spreading his legs wider and licking his lips in anticipation.

"Oh yeah." John stared down at him for a long moment, just enjoying the sight of Rodney spread open and waiting, and then he took Rodney’s mouth hungrily, trying to devour him. Groaning, Rodney dragged a hand up and tangled his fingers in John’s hair, pulling him closer.

John fumbled with the lotion again, managing to open it and squirt some onto Rodney’s belly without breaking the kiss.

"You did that just to get back at me, didn’t you?" Rodney hissed against John’s mouth.

"No, I did that because if I waited any longer I wasn’t going to be able to get it open at all." John swiped a finger through the white glob and slid it between Rodney’s cheeks.

"Dry fucking—bad, very bad," Rodney gasped, pushing back against John’s finger, wanting to feel it inside him.

"Yeah, so don’t bitch about the lotion," John groaned, kissing him again, unable to resist the parted lips. At the same time, his hand slid farther back, his fingertip nudging Rodney’s opening.

"You did earlier," Rodney mumbled before the entrance of John’s tongue into his mouth shut him up.

John pushed his finger into Rodney, slowily pushing it deeper while his tongue swept through Rodney’s mouth, claiming him in every way possible. Rodney moaned, sucking on John’s tongue as he tightened his ass around his finger, squirming with pleasure at the sensations. John added another finger, pushing them deep inside Rodney, then pulled them free. "I hope you’re ready," he rasped against Rodney’s lips, "because I can’t wait any longer."

"Not, not a problem," Rodney panted. "In fact, it’s a very, very good thing, fucking me, I mean. Now."

"Oh good." John slid a pillow under Rodney’s ass, raising him, and positioned himself at his entrance, staring into the blue eyes as he slowly pressed forward.

"Oh... yes," Rodney whispered, gulping in deep breaths as John slowly filled him. "That’s good."

"Fucking amazing," John corrected in a throaty gasp. He braced his hands on either side of Rodney’s head and undulated his hips, rocking into Rodney. Giving a strained laugh, Rodney nodded and grabbed his knees, pulling them back against his chest and opening himself further to John’s thrusts. John kissed Rodney again, needing to taste him while feeling himself encircled by Rodney’s tight channel, drawing him deeper. He groaned harshly, his fingers flexing against the sheets, and he lowered himself slightly so his belly rubbed Rodney’s erection with every stroke.

"Oh, fuck," Rodney gasped against John’s mouth, his whole body spasming at the dual sensation of John rubbing his prostate and his cock at the same time.

"That’s what I’m doing," John smirked, his eyes dark with lust.

"Ass—and don’t say that’s what you’re in!"

"I don’t need to; you said it for me." John hurriedly kissed him again before Rodney could reply and increased the strength of his thrusts. Rodney grumbled as much as possible with his mouth full and tightened his ass down on John’s cock, rocking up as much as possible given their position.

"Oh God!" Knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer, John raised himself and reached between them with one hand to jerk Rodney off, his eyes intent on the other man’s face.

"John," Rodney whimpered, his back arching up off the bed as he stared into the woodsy eyes, pleasure ripping through him as he came, for the moment helpless.

"Gorgeous," John breathed, riding out Rodney’s spasms before driving into him again, intent on his own pleasure now. He thrust rapidly back and forth, his eyes closing at the last moment as he came with a wordless groan.

Rodney lay there, sighing with pleasure, finally letting his legs go so that they slid down alongside John’s. Once his hands were free, he stroked them over John’s back, smiling slightly at John’s dazed expression.

"Mmm, we’re going to have to keep doing that if I’m ever going to figure out which way I like it better," John murmured against Rodney’s neck as he slumped over him.

"I think I’d be amenable to that," Rodney answered, stroking John’s back tentatively, then more firmly when he relaxed.

"Oh good. This was good. Very, very good."

"Of course it was; I was part of it."

"Gee, Rodney, you need to work on that self-confidence problem you have."

"We’re going to need my self-confidence in the coming weeks, so don’t knock it."

John nodded. "I know. And I know that if anyone can pull this off, you will. It’s what you do."

Rodney opened his mouth to make a snide comment, then paused and smiled. "Thank you, Major. I appreciate your confidence."

John raised his head to brush a kiss over the mobile lips. "Just remember we’re all in it together. You don’t have to do it all alone."

"And I appreciate _that_ ," Rodney said seriously. "The help and the friendship. As shocking as it may be to you, I don’t have many friends."

John smiled wryly. "Actually, neither do I."

"Then I guess we’d better keep each other alive, hadn’t we?"

"Sounds like a plan." John stretched out beside Rodney, one arm and one leg draped over him. "And sleeping now sounds even better." He yawned widely.

Rodney was about to comment about wet spots and being stuck together, but when John relaxed on top of him, he found that he didn’t want to move. "Sleep now, worry later."

"G’night," John mumbled, somehow nestling closer as he drifted off, a smile on his face.

~*~

"Oh yeah, that was a good way to celebrate being alive," Rodney panted, leaning against John, who was pressed against the wall just inside the door to his room.

"God yes," John groaned. His ass was burning, and he could feel semen trickling down his thighs, and he loved every second of it.

"Glad to hear you agree." Rodney nuzzled John’s throat and slowly backed away, letting him straighten up.

"That is so damn good. It sucks that we won’t be able to do it very often now that we’re back in contact with Earth." John frowned. "We’ll have to be careful ‘cause this is way too good to give up."

Rodney nodded and pressed his forehead against John’s shoulder, glad the other man couldn’t see his expression at that moment. "There are plenty of places in the city that aren’t explored," he said cheerfully. "And maybe we’ll find some new tech while we’re at it."

"And that’s why it’s good to be doing this with a genius." John reached back and ran his hand over Rodney’s hip.

"We are good at multi-tasking," Rodney chuckled, sliding his arms around John’s waist and hugging him tightly before letting go almost abruptly.

John turned around, leaning against the wall, and smiled widely at Rodney. "Yet another reason why I’m glad to still be alive."

"Well, it certainly beats the alternative."

"Yeah, I came a lot closer to that than I care to think about, but I didn’t have any options at the time." John weighed the risks and decided that it was worth it at the moment. "Stay tonight?"

"Probably not the best idea considering we’ve got all those new troops from the Daedalus running all over the place. This would be the time when Caldwell comes looking for you."

"Fuck!" John groaned, closing his eyes. "I really don’t want to be alone tonight. He wouldn’t look for me in your room." His eyes opened again.

"It’s..." Rodney took in John’s almost wistful expression and bit his lower lip. "No, he wouldn’t look for you there."

"Great!" John gave him a happy grin. "But I should probably shower first. I smell like you. And while I kinda like it, it’s probably not the best thing for a stroll through the corridors."

Rodney shook his head and smiled as he straightened his clothes. "No, not right now; I’ll head back and see you there."

"I won’t be long." John leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Don’t be," Rodney warned, resting his hand on John’s cheek for a moment before realizing what he was doing and grinning, then ducking out of the room.

John stared after him for a moment before shaking himself and going to take a quick shower. Dressed in a clean uniform that would be good for morning, he headed for Rodney’s room a few minutes later, striding briskly through the halls so no one would stop him to chat. He reached Rodney’s room without running into anyone and slipped inside, locking the door behind him with a smile.

"That was fast," Rodney yawned. He was already in bed and held open the blanket for the other man. "Which is probably good because I think I’m starting to crash from Carson’s goodies."

"Which is why I was fast. I figured you would, and I wanted to get here before you fell asleep." John folded his uniform carefully so it would be presentable for morning and slid in next to Rodney, nestling close. Rodney curled his arm around John’s waist and nuzzled his face into his neck as he slid a hand lower.

John pressed a kiss to Rodney’s forehead and slowly relaxed into the familiar bed. "You were amazing today," he whispered.

"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply.

"Nothing," John chuckled. "Good night, Rodney."

"Nig’, John. Like tha’ better’n so lon’." Rodney squirmed slightly, and his arm tightened, then his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

John looked down at him. "So do I," he murmured almost soundlessly. He dozed off to the sound of Rodney’s deep, even breathing.

~*~

"God, it’s good to be home again." John looked around with an expression of pure satisfaction as he let himself into Rodney’s quarters their first night back in Atlantis and sat down on the bed. "After all the time we spent trying to find a way to get back to Earth, it’s kind of weird to realize that this is home now, isn’t it?"

Rodney held up a hand as he finished reading over the last of the overview reports he’d had waiting in his inbox, then looked up and nodded. "Of course I realized that when the wormhole opened and I found myself _not_ wanting to go through in case we couldn’t get back here."

"Yeah, well, you’re the genius. You figure everything out sooner than the rest of us." John stretched out on the bed, waiting for Rodney to finish up.

Rodney gave a soft laugh. "I only wish," he murmured before closing his laptop and standing to walk over to the bed. "And why do you think you get anything tonight? You wouldn’t let me fly the 302."

"I’ll let you fly me though."

"By that you mean grab your stick and make you take off?"

"That sounds very good to me." John grinned at him.

"Well, that’s hard to do when you’re wrapped in—whatever you wrap planes in to protect them."

"I’m pretty easy to unwrap," John pointed out.

"Oh, so I have to unwrap you before I can fly you?"

"I think I could probably take care of that." John stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, watching Rodney all the while.

"It makes it a hell of a lot easier." Rodney’s voice had grown hoarser, and he dragged his own shirt over his head, tossing it aside before dropping his hands to his belt, waiting for John’s next move.

John toed his sneakers off and unfastened his jeans, pushing them down over his hips. "Yeah, and I like easy."

Rodney snickered and dragged the rest of his clothes off to climb in bed with John, sitting straddling his waist and running his hands over the strong, lean chest beneath him. "John, I..." He paused for a second. "I’m very glad you do."

"Me too." John grinned up at him, his hands on Rodney’s hips. "So you going to fly me?"

Rodney leaned over and pulled open the drawer on the bedside table. "I even have the right equipment to do it," he smirked, holding up the container of lube so John could see it.

"That trip to Earth was good for something after all." John spread his legs as he petted Rodney’s thighs.

"Never mind the pesky meetings and supplies of food; if we have lube, all is well," Rodney snorted, crawling back between John’s legs and squirting some of the gel into his palm, warming it before stroking it over John’s cock.

"Damn right. Much better than lotion." John groaned and thrust up into Rodney’s hand, wanting more.

Switching hands, Rodney pressed a slick finger into John’s ass, continuing to stroke him, staring at his face with an almost fierce intensity. John whimpered and squirmed, his eyes caught by the intent gaze, unable to look away despite how open and vulnerable it made him feel. He shuddered, his arousal growing, and drew his legs back, offering everything to Rodney.

Rodney whimpered and let go of John’s erection to slather lube on his own, replacing his finger with his cock and pressing inside. "Need to..." he whispered, shoving inward before catching himself to let John get used to the burn.

"Oh God yeah, missed this when we were at the SGC," John groaned. He grabbed hold of Rodney’s ass and pulled, not caring that it hurt, only knowing that he needed this, needed Rodney.

Rodney’s tight nod of agreement was accompanied by a moan of pleasure, then he gave up on restraint, slamming into John’s ass with all the force he could muster as he leaned in over him, his stomach rubbing against John’s cock while they kissed, tongues sliding against each other. The pain morphed to pleasure, and John thrust up to meet every stroke of Rodney’s, their bodies pounding together as if to make up for lost time. John groaned, the sound muffled by Rodney’s mouth, and his entire body tensed, already on the brink of climax.

"Yes, oh fuck," Rodney gasped, and, as John shuddered beneath him, he came as well, biting down on John’s shoulder and shuddering before collapsing, gasping for breath.

"Oh yeah, now I know I’m home," John chuckled a few moments later.

"Come to Atlantis; get fucked by your friend the science geek," Rodney deadpanned.

"Works for me. It works very well for me." John stretched leisurely, looping his arms around Rodney’s waist.

"That’s always good to know," Rodney sighed as he moved to the side enough to be only half on top of John.

"It’s not like I’ve been hiding it." John turned his head to kiss Rodney leisurely.

"That you enjoy the benefits of having a fuck buddy? No, that I’ve never doubted."

John smiled again. "That’s because there’s nothing but good in it."

Rodney nodded and sighed, rolling to his side but leaving an arm and leg draped over John’s body. "Good is good," he murmured.

"Yeah, it is. And at least the Daedalus will be away more than it’s here, so we can relax sometimes."

"In between risking our lives on missions to backwards worlds full of crazy people who always seem to want to kill us."

"Well, yeah, there is that," John admitted. "But hey, we can come back and celebrate being alive together. That’s new."

Rodney nodded. "Very true, and it’ll be something to look forward to."

"A reason to stay alive. Damn, I’m good."

"Oh shut up and—" Rodney sighed, "I’d say go to sleep, but with everyone here it’s probably not a good idea."

"Shit." John sighed as well. "It’s comfortable here," he grumbled.

"It’s the prescription mattress."

John stared at him. "Uh huh, right. Of course your slab of stone mattress is what I like."

"You’re usually half on me when you’re here, so I don’t know why you worry about the mattress."

"I don’t. I lie on you." John grinned.

"That’s what I just—argh!" Rodney groaned.

John snickered. "I’m just agreeing with you. And it’s not like you didn’t already know I like lying on you."

"The sheer number of times you manage to knock me to the ground with your body on missions makes that quite clear."

" _That’s_ saving your life!"

"Really? I thought it was some kind of armed services foreplay."

"Naw, that’s when I suck you off."

"Ahh, I’ll remember that."

"I would hope it doesn’t take much effort."

"I usually figure it out about the time your tongue hits my cock."

"It takes that long? I must be doing something wrong." John chuckled lazily.

"Well, that’s when I’m working and you surprise me. Normally I figure it out when you get that look in your eyes."

"Ah, that’s more like it. So when we’re sitting at the morning briefing and I look over the table at you..."

Rodney groaned. "Now you’re going to do it all the time, aren’t you? Better be careful or someone might get the wrong idea."

John shrugged. "I’m pretty sure Elizabeth knows, and I _know_ Carson does."

"What?!"

"Elizabeth makes her living reading people, or at least she did before coming to Atlantis, and Carson, well, he’s my doctor."

"Well, at least they both know how to keep their mouths shut."

John stared up at the ceiling. "Sounds like you’re ashamed of this."

"What? No, that wasn’t what I meant at all," Rodney stuttered. "I meant so that you won’t get in trouble with the military."

"Oh." John turned to look at him, a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry. Some old baggage there, I guess."

"Ahh. Understandable, we all have it."

John sat up reluctantly. "I’d better head back to my room now, or I am going to fall asleep. Damn, I think I liked it better when we were cut off from Earth."

"One comment to that, Colonel: ZPM," Rodney chuckled, rubbing John’s stomach before giving him a small push.

"Somehow my sex life seems to weigh more with me." John stood up and looked around for his clothes.

"If it wasn’t for that, you wouldn’t be around to enjoy your sex life."

"Oh fine, be logical!" John pulled his pants on and leaned over to look under the bed for his t-shirt.

Rodney leaned over to help, spotting the black shirt and hauling it out. "You still get everything you want, so don’t complain."

"I don’t get to sleep on my favorite pillow."

"Well, most everything," Rodney laughed, holding out the shirt.

"See, told ya." John pulled the shirt on, sighed, took it off and put it back on right side out.

Rodney snickered. "You may want to take a shower," he commented.

"I want to get back into bed and go to sleep, then wake up and fuck you," John grumbled.

"Okay, I hate the American military."

John had to laugh. "Right now, so do I."

"C’mere," Rodney sighed, grabbing John by the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. "There, that help?"

"Yeah." John stole another kiss before backing toward the door. "I guess I’ll see you at breakfast."

"Try to get some sleep, Colonel," Rodney called, watching him go, then collapsing back onto his bed once the door was shut behind him.

John looked back at the door wistfully. "It would be a hell of a lot easier if I was where I want to be."

~*~

"So how goes the taming of our wild and woolly friend?" Rodney asked, glancing up from his lunch when John sat down at the table with him.

John leaned back in his chair, a wry smile on his face. "Now I know how lion tamers feel. I’m never sure if he’s going to do what I ask or bite my head off."

"If we go by looks, I’d vote for the biting—or possibly shooting; he seems very fond of that gun of his."

"Yeah, I noticed that." John took a swallow of his coffee. "But he’ll be a real asset to the team."

Rodney smirked around a mouthful of sandwich but chewed and swallowed before answering. "I’m sure the two of you will bond over your love of weapons."

"But his is bigger than mine!"

"Compared them already, have you?"

"Of course!" John grinned.

Rodney snorted. "It figures."

"You know me so well."

"That idea terrifies me beyond belief."

"Aw, and here I thought you liked it."

"At times," Rodney admitted grudgingly.

"Wanna do something about that tonight?"

"It’s a nice thought, but I’ve got a staff briefing, and I have no idea how long it’s going to take."

"Oh. Uh, okay." John was surprised, not having had Rodney turn him down before in the short time they’d been doing this. "I guess I’ll see if Ronon wants to do some training, get up to speed on our protocols."

Rodney quirked a grin. "Gotta keep working with that weapons training."

"Yeah. That and help everyone realize that he’s not going to bite them."

"Unless they want him to anyway."

"Well, yeah, I’m sure there are a few of those," John agreed with a chuckle. "No one here is blind."

"Well, perhaps selectively." Rodney’s radio crackled and he listened, then sighed. "Can’t they do anything without me?"

"Apparently not. I guess I’ll see you around." John looked away from Rodney as Ronon came up and sat down at the table.

Rodney’s gaze darted from one man to the other, and his shoulders slumped slightly as he stood and picked up his tray. "Yes, well, enjoy your afternoon, Colonel, Specialist Dex."

John’s gaze followed Rodney as he left, and it was a moment before his attention returned to Ronon. "Ready to get started getting used to us?"

~*~

"What?" Rodney snapped when someone tapped him on the shoulder, though his glare lost some of its intensity when he looked back and saw who it was. "Colonel. I’m surprised to see you here; usually you avoid the lab for fear of me making you activate something."

"In case you haven’t noticed, you’re alone here. Everyone else went to bed hours ago. And I realized that if I wanted to see you, I was going to have to come pry you out forcibly."

"I’m still catching up on everything that was done—and done incorrectly—while we were gone, and I lost several hours talking with Dr. Brown earlier this evening."

John stilled. "I... see. I’m sorry I bothered you." He turned to leave.

"You see?" Rodney spun on his stool and looked after John. "I’m afraid you’ve lost me."

"Apparently so. I’m sure Dr. Brown is very nice." John wondered how he could sound so normal while gritting his teeth.

Rodney’s smile was small but genuine. "Yes, yes, I suppose she is. How—how was your training with Dex?"

John shrugged. "It was fine. I think he’s going to fit in well once we get used to each other."

"Yes, I’m sure it will take a bit to get used to each other." Rodney’s smile had vanished, and he pressed his lips together tightly.

"It’ll be worth it though, I think."

Rodney nodded sharply. "So, still friends, right?"

John winced at the brush off. "Of course. That’s not going to change."

"I’m—I’m glad to hear that." Rodney looked away for a moment and sat straighter on the stool. "Because I’d hate to lose that."

This was growing far too painful, far more so than John had ever expected. "Look, I should get going. I just wanted to remind you that even geniuses need sleep." John turned to flee, reminding himself that it had just been sex between friends, no big deal.

"John – " When he turned back, Rodney swallowed hard and gave a fleeting smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. "Try not to get bitten."

John nodded shortly. "I’m sure you and Dr. Brown will be very happy." John could hear the bitterness underlying his voice; he forced a smile and then bolted out of the lab before he could say something that he would regret... eventually.

Rodney sighed, the soft noise echoing in the now silent lab. "I’d rather have been happy with you."

~*~

John walked into the mess hall the next morning and immediately spun on his heel, smashing into Elizabeth, who was coming in behind him. They both yelped and nearly fell over, drawing everyone’s attention.

"Decide breakfast wasn’t to your liking, John?" she asked, laughing.

John kept his back to the table where Rodney was sitting and laughing with Katie Brown. "I think I left the water on in my room. Gotta go check!" He tried to get around Elizabeth to get out.

She sidestepped, staying in his path. "Not possible here." Her glance cut over his shoulder to the mess hall, then back to John’s almost frantic expression. "But I’m sure you have your reasons."

"Three’s a crowd," John said bitterly. "And I’ll never be a woman. Look, I’ll see you at the meeting, okay. I’ve suddenly lost my appetite."

"All right." She stepped aside, letting him go, but watched in concern as he walked away.

~*~

"So, I hear you’re joining our little outing tomorrow," Rodney commented as he dropped into the free chair across from Carson’s desk in his office.

Carson looked up with a smile. "Aye, the planet seems quiet enough, and I’d like to see some of the plants. Not to mention getting out of this city for a bit."

"Well, I’m glad you’re coming, it will give me someone to talk to."

Carson looked surprised. "Will ye no talk to Col. Sheppard? I’d thought the two of ye chatted often."

"Apparently, that’s changed; I’ve barely seen him over the past week outside of meetings." Rodney tried to keep the hurt from his voice, but some of it leaked through. "I imagine he’s too busy taming the wildebeest."

"The... Oh, Ronon." Carson chuckled. "I’d say Teyla will have better luck with that particular young man."

Rodney shrugged. "You’d be surprised."

"Aye, I would. I’m sure ye’re misunderstanding something, Rodney."

"No, they’ve bonded over their love of guns and soldierly pursuits and biting." At Carson’s look, Rodney wrinkled his lip. "Sorry if I sound bitter, but he broke a rule; no, it was _the_ rule. Stay friends."

"Rodney, John doesna have many friends even though nearly everyone likes him. I’m sure he’s not going to stop being yours."

"Well, that’s all right. I have a new friend, a lovely new friend who doesn’t make rules and then not follow them. As a matter of fact, we’re having dinner together tomorrow night."

Carson frowned. "Well, that’s lovely, but I still think ye should speak to the colonel."

"I told you, the colonel isn’t talking to me; he’s too busy training with Ronon."

"He trains with everyone!" Carson exclaimed in exasperation.

"Don’t be deliberately dense, Carson."

"Ye’re jealous."

"Pardon me? I’m annoyed because he blatantly broke the rule he put into place is all."

"The man’s done nothing wrong, Rodney. Ronon’s new to the city, and John’s helping him acclimate."

Rodney stood and shoved back the chair. "You know what, you’re right; the fact that he refuses to talk to me has nothing to do with Ronon at all. As a matter of fact, I’m sure the whole thing’s in my head and he’s been having conversations with me and screwing me just like normal. Happy now?"

Carson sighed. "Go get something to eat and get some rest. I’ll see ye in the morning for the mission." He resolved to find a moment to have a wee chat with the colonel, however, since Rodney really did sound upset.

"I’ll get something to eat." Rodney started out of the office, not wanting to admit he had trouble sleeping in his bed now because of all the memories of John in it.

Carson frowned after him and made a note to talk to John when he had a moment.

~*~

"Carson?" John was surprised to find the doctor at his door that evening. He’d stayed in his quarters with an MRE to avoid seeing Rodney and his new lady love, but he didn’t think missing one meal was cause for a house call.

"Colonel," Carson nodded. "Mind if I come in?" Once the door was closed behind them, he continued. "I know this is more Kate’s territory than mine, but, as yer both my friends, I’m concerned about the situation between you and Rodney."

John’s expression closed. "There’s no situation between me and Rodney," he replied shortly.

"Aye, and pretty pink elephants are flying around the room as well."

"Maybe you should be having this conversation with Dr. Brown," John snapped.

"Or with Specialist Dex?" Carson asked wryly.

John stared at him blankly. "What’s Ronon got to do with anything? He and Rodney don’t seem to like each other very much."

"Ye seem to be spending quite a bit of time with Specialist Dex lately."

"No more than I did with Teyla when she first settled in Atlantis," John shrugged. "They come from very different cultures; it can be hard to fit in. And I’m learning from him as well."

"Ahh." Carson nodded and rubbed his chin.

"Ah what?" John frowned.

"Have ye told Rodney that?"

"Of course I did! I told him that I was helping Ronon learn to fit in on the team. Carson, what are you talking about?"

"Why did ye say I should be having this conversation with Dr. Brown earlier?"

John shrugged, looking away. "It just seems to me that if Rodney’s upset about something, his girlfriend’s most likely to know what’s wrong."

Carson groaned. "Och, the two of you; if ye’d _talk_ to each other, this would be so much simpler."

John looked back at him. "Carson, you’re not making any sense."

"And neither are the two of ye," he grumbled. "Fine, be pig-headed fools, the both of ye."

Completely baffled, John stared. "Have you been sampling your own drugs?"

Carson sighed. "Rodney said something about rules being broken; perhaps ye should talk to him about that, Colonel, before it’s too late. I’ll bid ye good night now."

"Rules..." John’s eyes widened as everything Carson had said suddenly came together to form an idea so far outside anything he’d considered that he was stunned. A moment later he was heading for Rodney’s quarters, but once he got there, he found himself unable to talk about the recent awkwardness between them, and he left again after only a few minutes.

~*~

"Oh yes, that’s good." Rodney collapsed on his bed and groaned as he stretched out. "Silence in my head and my own bed with no danger of being taken for a run against my will—or anything else." The past two days had been traumatic to say the least, between having Cadman stuck in his head, the disastrous date with Katie Brown and kissing Carson in the middle of the lab. Of course John _had_ actually talked to him so that was a bright spot, but it hadn’t been for long, and he’d heard that not long after, he’d invited Ronon to be part of his team.

John stood outside Rodney’s quarters for long moments, remembering the last time he’d been there, when he’d seen Rodney coming back with Katie Brown, and he almost turned to leave again. But Rodney had been through hell in the last couple of days, and John needed to reassure himself that it was really Rodney again. He stepped forward, opening the door.

"Carson, I’m not going back to the infirmary," Rodney groaned without opening his eyes. "I’m quite capable of sleeping in my own bed by myself."

"Maybe I was planning to offer some company."

"What—" Rodney’s eyes flew open, and he sat up, wide-eyed. "John—Colonel—I didn’t expect to see you."

"I’m sure you’re expecting Dr. Brown. But... I just wanted to be sure you’re really okay." John started to reach for him, then remembered and let his hand fall back to his side.

"Why would I be expecting Dr. Brown?" Rodney’s eyes tracked John’s abortive movement, and he sat up straighter. "And thank you, I’m sure I’m as well as can be expected given recent events."

John nodded. "That’s good. I, uh, guess I should go. Dr. Brown probably wouldn’t be too happy if she knew I was here."

"I honestly don’t think Dr. Brown cares one way or the other, but I suppose you have more ‘training’ to do with Specialist Dex that you’re anxious to get to, so yes, I’m fine and you can run along."

"Huh? No, I don’t normally schedule training sessions in the evening. Besides, I think Teyla’s warming up to him, so she’ll make sure he’s okay, which means I can back off some without worrying that he’ll decide not to stay in Atlantis." John hesitated before continuing, his voice thickening. "I, uh, hope you and Dr. Brown will be very happy. She seems nice." He turned away, facing out the window, hoping Rodney hadn’t seen the unhappiness in his eyes.

"So are you going to stay friends with _him_?" Rodney sighed.

That confused John enough that he turned around again, eyeing Rodney oddly. "I don’t think I’d say Ronon and I are friends at all." He shrugged. "If he’s going to be on my team, I’m sure I’ll get to know him better, and he might become one eventually, just as Teyla did. Though she made a better first impression," he added wryly.

"Ah, so this time it’s the fuck buddy without the buddy part, how lovely for the both of you."

"What the hell are you talking about? The only person I’ve fucked in months is you, until you decided you really do prefer women."

"What am I talking about? What are _you_ talking about? You’re the one who decided he preferred comparing gun sizes with the wild man from Borneo, and, that being the case, can you blame me for attempting to form connections with other people?"

" _I_ prefer... You think I’m fucking _Ronon_?"

"Well, aren’t you? You spend all your time with him now."

"Not like I have anywhere else to be after being dumped for not being a woman."

"What?" Rodney’s eyes widened, and he stood, staring at John. "I did not. I—You were always busy with him, and I realized I needed more than just sex, and why the hell am I explaining my decisions to you; you’re the one who broke the rule!"

"What rule?" John yelled, frustrated. "Every time I see you lately, if you don’t run away with that redheaded bimbo, you’re accusing me of breaking some rule!"

"You made the damn rule!"

"What! Fucking! RULE!?!" John nearly screamed.

"That we would stay friends!" Rodney shouted back, stomping toward John. "You promised when it ended, we’d still be friends, but obviously that was too much work for you!"

"Fine, sorry if my being hurt and jealous offends you, but it took me a little while to get past being dumped with no warning. I didn’t think a couple of days was too much to ask! And you’re the one who’s been avoiding me since then!"

"Dumped? Who dumped you? All of a sudden you were always too busy for me!"

"Every time I tried to see you, you were with Katie Brown!"

"And every time I saw you, you were with Ronon the Barbarian!" Rodney blinked. "Fuck! Carson was right."

"About what?"

"It doesn’t matter; it’s an emotion, and we weren’t supposed to worry about those."

John stared. "You dumped me because I fell for you? That’s just fucked up!" He turned to leave, unable to take any more of this.

"Jesus fuck, don’t you get it? I fell for you, you ass, and that’s not what you wanted, so I had to try to find someone who _did_ want it!"

John stopped in his tracks and spun around to gape at Rodney. "Not what I wanted?" His harsh laugh was almost a sob. "I’m in love with you; of course I wanted you to love me back!"

"Then why didn’t you say something?" Rodney screamed. "I almost fucking died—again—and you were too busy playing with your new toy to even say anything to me!"

"Because you made it clear that you wanted that bitch, not me! I was giving you what you wanted!"

"Well I don’t want her; I never did! Are you happy now?"

"The only thing I ever did with Ronon was work out in the gym."

Rodney’s shoulders slumped, and he wrapped his arms around himself. "The only time I ever touched Dr. Brown, Cadman was in control of my body."

"Christ." John pushed his hands through his hair, leaving it standing on end. "I want _you_ ; I always did."

"You said you wanted a fuck buddy," Rodney whispered, looking wounded and confused.

"I thought I did. For about five minutes. And then I thought you wouldn’t want anything more, so I should just shut up and take what I could get." John shrugged with a painful smile.

"So, you want more?"

"I want everything. I want us to be together, a real couple. And no damn redheads!"

Rodney gave a pained laugh. "And no wild men," he rasped, catching John and pulling him into a fierce kiss, his mouth eating at John’s. John’s arms wrapped tightly around Rodney, pulling him even closer as John’s tongue slid over Rodney’s before retreating, inviting him in.

"John," Rodney whimpered, his hands clenching in the other man’s clothes as they rubbed together and he explored the inside of John’s mouth.

"Rodney," John breathed in satisfaction, still hardly able to believe that it had all been a series of misunderstandings and they were together and wanting the same thing. "Fuck me. Make love to me," he rasped against Rodney’s lips.

Rodney sighed and nodded, rubbing his face against John’s as he scrambled to find flesh under layers of cloth. John cooperated eagerly, equally anxious to get his hands on Rodney’s bare skin again, and they stumbled toward the bed without separating.

"John..." Rodney pulled back, panting, and looked him in the eye. "What you said earlier—I do too."

John gave him the wide smile that had been conspicuous in its absence lately. "I do love you, Rodney. Do you want to top or bottom first?" He shoved his hand into Rodney’s pants now that he’d finally gotten them undone and stroked the hard cock.

Rodney groaned and arched into John’s hand. "You said you wanted me to make love to you," he rasped, nuzzling John’s neck. "I want that too."

"And we have plenty of time before morning to switch," John murmured happily. "And to figure out how we can be together without me being tossed out of the military. Hopefully Elizabeth will have some ideas." He pushed Rodney’s pants over his hips and stared down at the erect shaft, licking his lips hungrily.

"I’m sure she can bully your President into changing your stupid rules," Rodney whispered, grabbing John’s jacket and shoving it back over his shoulders and off so that he could grab his shirt and get that off as well.

"I hope so. ‘Cause I really like sleeping with you and waking up with you, and I’d like to do that every night." John waited breathlessly for Rodney’s response.

Rodney nodded and swallowed hard, his fingers tightening on John’s shirt before he dropped it on the floor. "Me too," he whispered, not wanting to fuck up the moment by saying the wrong thing. "I missed waking up with you." That said, he grabbed John and wrestled him back to the bed.

John beamed. "You’re really willing to live with me?" He hugged Rodney hard, pulling him on top of himself.

"No, John, I want us to have more misunderstandings like this one because we’re living apart!" Rodney leaned in and bit at John’s throat.

"Sarcasm. This is good; the universe is back to normal." John smiled crookedly and wrapped his arms and legs around Rodney to hold him close. He looked up, his hazel eyes suddenly serious as they met Rodney’s. "And for the record, I love you; I want you, and only you. I want us to be exclusive and permanent. That should cover any and all potential misunderstandings."

"Very clear and precise." Rodney pulled back to smile, the expression nothing like the cynical smirk he generally showed. "And exactly what I want as well. You and me; no Dr. Brown, no Specialist Dex, just us."

"We just have to find a way to work it out with the US military," John sighed. "Anywhere else, I’d say to hell with it if it was a choice between the Air Force and you, but they need me here. That’s the only reason, you know that, right? I’m not embarrassed or ashamed or any other damn reason. So we’ll find a way that I can keep you _and_ Atlantis."

Rodney leaned in and gave John a long, leisurely kiss. "I know that your government is fucked up, but I can deal with that if it means I get to keep you."

John smiled slowly. "After tonight you’re not going to be able to get rid of me."

"Don’t want to, you idiot." Rodney’s hands dragged at John’s pants, and he crawled back on the bed to get him naked, his own shoes and pants joining the pile on the floor moments after.

"Good." John’s tone was as full of satisfaction as the lust-darkened eyes that raked possessively over Rodney’s nude body. "Tomorrow we’ll see about double quarters, but tonight, I’m good with a small bed that keeps us close."

"I’ve missed my favorite pillow." Now that they were both naked, Rodney dropped back down over John, groaning as their bare skin rubbed together from shoulders to toes.

"Oh, that’s good," John sighed happily. "And it’s back to stay. I missed you. A lot." He curled a hand around the nape of Rodney’s neck and drew him down into a deep, searching kiss.

Rodney relaxed against John’s body, squirming against him, their erect cocks rubbing together and making them both moan. "I need you, John," he whispered. "All the time."

"I’m yours," John replied simply, easily giving Rodney what he’d never offered, never even wanted to offer, anyone else before. "Want you in me," he groaned, spreading his legs and bracing his feet against the bed as he arched up.

"Oh yes," Rodney whispered, scrabbling for the lube and rocking back to slick up his fingers then press one into John’s ass, knowing he was rushing this but not caring, only wanting to be in him.

"God now, want you now, don’t make me wait," John begged, not caring about the burn of the stretching, just needing to feel Rodney in him again. "I need to know this isn’t another dream." In answer, Rodney stroked lube on himself after pulling back, then dragged John’s legs to his shoulders and thrust inside, whimpering at the sensation.

"So good," John moaned, tightening down around Rodney, his hands gripping Rodney’s upper arms as he stared up at him.

Rodney nodded, kissing John desperately before he began thrusting, slamming into his body harder and harder. John squirmed, unable to thrust upward to meet each stroke but clenching around Rodney’s cock each time he started to withdraw, making them both groan.

"John..." Rodney groaned, reaching between them to jack his erection, his thrusts short and fast as they were both close. John whimpered, his fingers digging into Rodney’s arms as he tensed, then yelled as he came. The moment Rodney felt John tighten around him, he spasmed and came as well, dragged over the edge by the missed feeling.

Bent nearly double, his ass burning, semen spattered and drying on his stomach, John felt better than he ever had in his life. "Good," he murmured.

"The best," Rodney sighed, shifting so that John was more comfortable and curling up alongside him.

"I’m glad we sorted everything out."

"I’m glad I’m alive and with Cadman out of my head so we could sort everything out."

"Yeah, I’d have been worried about that kiss with Carson if I hadn’t known it was her." John nestled closer, rubbing his cheek against Rodney’s shoulder.

"That was disgusting," Rodney groaned.

John stroked his chest. "Don’t worry; it won’t ever happen again. And I think he was just as horrified as you were." He snickered, remembering Rodney’s reaction after Cadman returned control of his body to him.

"Well, it would serve him right if Cadman threw him in a closet and took advantage of him."

"I think he might enjoy that," John chuckled.

"If he didn’t have a heart attack."

"Oh, I think he might surprise you. It’s the quiet ones you have to watch."

"And how do you know this?"

John grinned. "The jealousy is cute, but I assure you I’ve never so much as kissed him."

Rodney grumbled and smacked at John’s ass.

"Mmm, you didn’t tell me about that kink, but I’m flexible." John hid his smile in Rodney’s shoulder.

"Idiot. I wanted you back, why?"

"Because you love me." Just saying the words brought a smile to John’s face.

Rodney sniffed. "Well, there is that."

"And I love you."

Now Rodney smiled as well and he stroked his hand over John’s back. "Which makes it pretty damn good."

END


End file.
